


Ereri Drabbles

by Eren_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5 kinda short drabbles each chapter, Drabble Collection, M/M, updates randomly :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Ackerman/pseuds/Eren_Ackerman
Summary: Many, many drabbles to short to be real fics but too long to be prompts. Basically short paragraphs or summaries of plot bunnies I keep having.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ereri Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I have FAR too many plot bunnies in my head, sadly I do not have the time to commit to a fic so I write them here in the form of small drabble paragraph things.
> 
> Enjoy!

**#1 Mornings:** One would think, with Eren's cheerful and sunny personality he would obviously be a morning person. Levi knew better. The brunette checked all boxes for someone who was definitely NOT a morning person. Every morning, Levi would wake up to Eren buried into his chest, curled up into a little ball to block out the sunlight and no amount of kisses or promises of breakfast could wake him up. Even when he finally woke up, fluttering his lashes every 2 seconds and clinging to Levi weren't unusual at all. Levi berated him for it but secretly found it adorable.

 **#2 Insecurity (Part I):** For as long as he can remember Levi has been teased and mocked for his height. It doesn't help that Eren towers over him like a tree. He's terribly insecure about it even though Eren has assured him a million times that he'd love him even if Levi shrank to the size of his shoe. But one day, he goes to a work party and he can't help but feel small. He leaves early wishing Eren were there. His boyfriend easily figures something is wrong and makes him speak. Levi breaks down and tells him everything. Eren hugs him the entire time and finally whispers "I know you don't like it, but your height is something I love about you. Think about it, you're the perfect height for me to kiss your forehead and pick you up and if you were any taller my shirts wouldn't fit you would they?" Eren speaks slowly and lovingly, his eyes are filled with nothing but warmth. Levi blushes, feeling much better, he hugs Eren as the feel of his arms around him sends him to sleep.

 **#3 Cooking:** Eren is a brilliant cook. His mother taught him how to cook since he was 5. He loves to make different types of food. It relaxes him a lot, thus he is the primary cook of their house. Levi on the other hand could probably burn water. He did not like to cook at all, the clutter and the mess it created made him shudder. So generally, Eren cooked and Levi did the dishes. It was a good arrangement because Eren hated doing the dishes and Levi loved Eren's cooking.

 **#4 Horror Movies:** For all Levi's bravado, he's gotta admit that watching horror movies scare the shit out of him. He knows it 'isn't real' but those effects, that shit is fucking creepy. Which was why he despised them with a passion. Who'd wanted to hear a grown ass man like him squeal like a fucking kid anyway? His oh-so wonderful boyfriend apparently. The first time they watched one together, Eren was laughing the entire time while Levi tried not to piss himself and yet that one stupid jumpscare caught him right off guard and he let out a high-pitched yell and buried his face in Eren's shoulder. His boyfriend stared at him for a few seconds and then laughed even harder. Since then, he always tries to get Levi to watch horror movies with him and the few times he's stupid enough to do it he always ends up screaming in Eren's lap. Whatever. Better him than Hange anyway.

 **#5 Tickles:** The first time he tickled Eren, he wasn't even doing it on purpose. His hands simply wandered up and down Eren's sides and his boyfriend fucking wheezed. The minute he found out Eren was ticklish there he kept on doing it and neither could Eren's cries for mercy or offering him blowjobs would stop him. Eren just looked so adorable and alive with his face all scrunched up with his pink cheeks and his breathless laughter it made Levi's poor heart swell with fondness. In retaliation, Eren kept on trying to find out where he was ticklish but it was simply all in vain, Levi was fucking invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> First 5 complete....yipee


End file.
